User blog:SodaCat/Bullworth Nights: Chapter 2
cHAPTER 2!!!! From Piper Harrington's POV :) ----------------- Piper Harrington closed the door after the two embarrassments to the Bullworth Academy name known as Jesse Tyler and Casey Harris exited the dorm. She turned back to her new dorm mate, Alexis, who was unpacking from her bags. There was something just a little bit familiar about her, but Piper couldn’t put her finger on it. She watched curiously as Alexis pulled out a variety of what looked like jeans and flannel shirts. They looked like the kind of thing that scared Gord half to death. “So, how are you liking this place so far?” Piper asked, making her way to her bags and pulling out various new Aquaberry vests with the tags still attached. She set them on her bed in a neat pile as she continued pulling out more clothes. “It’s pretty good,” Alexis replied absently, pulling out her own clothes and tossing them onto her bed in a large, messy pile, “I, um… I used to go here before, back in freshman year so it’s not really anything new to me, I guess.” So that was why she looked familiar. Piper glanced at Alexis once again, confirming her suspicion. This girl was on the cheer squad for a couple weeks, she remembered, back when Piper was a freshman. “Oh, really?” she asked, trying to seem casual, “so I guess you have friends here?” Sitting down on her bed, facing Piper, Alexis began folding her clothes sloppily. “Yeah,” she answered, cautious. Piper wondered for a second if she’d been in a clique. She couldn’t recall much about this girl, aside from her having been on the cheer squad for a surprisingly short amount of time. Maybe she had been part of Mandy’s group? Alexis sucked in a breath for a moment, shrugging. “I used to hang with Johnny Vincent and his crowd. Guess that means you aren’t allowed to like me, being a Harrington and all.” Piper waited for a moment, wondering if this girl was joking, but when she noticed that Alexis’ face was solemn and still, she realized that she wasn’t. “Well, personally I think Derby’s a bit of a tosser… so don’t worry yourself about me following suit with his silly little ‘class war’.” She offered Alexis a friendly smile. Alexis returned the smile, throwing flannel shirts and jeans into her wardrobe’s drawers randomly, not minding any mess she may have been making. “That’s a relief. Back in freshman year I’d bunked with Pinky Gauthier, and she made a point of making my life a nightmare.” “She can do that,” Piper giggled, suddenly noting the buzzing phone in her pocket, “but personally, I like to think of myself as just a bit more mature than her.” She pulled out her light blue Ericsson, flipping it open and opening the new text she had received. Bif Taylor: where r u? thought we were supposed 2 meet @ balcony She smiled to herself, typing back a quick reply before tucking her phone back into her pocket. She eyed the neat piles of sweaters, dresses, shirts, and other apparel on her bed, before deciding it could wait. Checking her watch, she looked over at Alexis, who was sorting through a pile of sneakers. “I don’t mean to ditch you, but I forgot to meet a… friend. I’ll see you later, yeah? Mrs. Peabody might come in and go off about the mess, but just tell her I stepped out, she’ll leave you alone.” Alexis smiled a knowing smile at the word ‘friend’. She nodded, shrugging. “No problem, I’ve got a ton to unpack anyway. I’ll see you later, have fun with him.” Piper blushed a little, but decided to brush it off. She gave a grateful smile to Alexis, deciding that she would make a good friend once they got to know each other better, clique rivalry be damned, before stepping out of the room. *** It was getting dark outside, Piper noticed. She checked her phone, realizing it was 6:30, meaning she was definitely late to meet Bif. Half hour late. She ran as best as she could in her navy blue Aquaberry kitten heels around to the back of the school, trying to look unsuspicious to the Prefects that walked by. Once she reached the back area, she walked onto the slight hill that was formed near the back windows. She walked around to where the fence was broken, trying to find a ledge in the bricks to allow her to climb up. “There you are!” She let out a scream at the sudden exclamation, blue eyes widening in panic as they shot up only to meet with warm, welcoming green ones. “Bif! You scared me!” Piper scolded in a hushed whisper, frantically looking around to make sure no Prefects had heard her in the now almost completely dark area. He chuckled, smiling down at her and jumping down to her. Bif still towered over her by a couple inches, she noted as she looked up into the green eyes she loved so much. His auburn hair was neat and styled, and he was dressed in a tight fitting Aquaberry sweater. “Here, let me help you up,” he said as he placed his strong hands on her hips, effortlessly elevating her into the air. Piper giggled as his breath tickled her neck, noting his American accent that she’d always loved. He helped her climb up onto the ledge, and then climbed up himself. Stepping up on the arbor, Piper jumped when she felt Bif once again place his hands on her hips and pull her back. “Don’t worry about it, get on my back. I know climbing this thing freaks you out.” She let out an admiring sigh, careful not to be too loud. He was so sweet, attentive, and understanding. ‘''How could I not love him’'', she asked herself as she climbed onto his back. Moments later, the two stood on the balcony in front of the second story window. Piper glanced for a moment at the dazzling view ahead of them; the moon shining over the Bullworth fountain, reflecting in the shimmering fall water, autumn leaves floating through the air, before turning back to Bif. “I missed you,” he said before she could say anything, giving her a sweet smile as he took her form in. She hadn’t changed much over the summer, her jet black hair was still as straight as ever, but just a touch longer. Her blue eyes still shone whenever he looked into them, her skin was still fair. “I missed you too,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She really had; she didn’t enjoy spending the summer in London so far away from him, knowing he was in California at his father’s vineyard. Sure, they’d texted and called each other the entire break, but it wasn’t the same as seeing him in person. He grinned at her, breaking off the hug and keeping his arm around her shoulders. “This place is so nice,” Bif said, taking in a deep breath of air, “it always surprises me.” Piper nodded, resting her head against his chest. “Me too,” she replied, letting her eyes flutter shut delicately. She wished she could stay like this with him forever. “So, have your parents decided yet?” Frowning at the question, Piper opened her eyes and let out a sigh. The previous school year, in late April, her father had announced to her that the search for a man to betroth her to had begun. She had spent a vast majority of her time with Bif since then telling him about it, and trying to see if she could get him to suggest her father betroth her to him, or to get an idea if Bif even liked her that way at all. “No,” she replied, straightening and resting her weight onto the concrete railing in front of them. “He says he can’t find anyone ‘worthy’.” Bif placed a hand on the small of her back comfortingly, inching forward so that he could look at her. “I’m just worried that he’ll pick someone I don’t have any sort of connection with. Someone who doesn’t know me, you know? I wish he’d just pick someone… close.” Piper searched his eyes for a moment, trying to see any glimmer of an idea, hopefully one in which Bif ended up calling his father and telling him to call Piper’s father and make an offer to betroth the two. She saw no such glimmer. “Don’t worry,” Bif said, his voice sympathetic but not quite distraught, “I’m sure you’ll find someone you both agree on.” Sighing, she returned his kind smile. He was sweet, but so, so clueless. Bif pulled her back, sitting her on his lap as he leaned back just a little so that they were looking up at the sky. “Let’s just focus on now, okay? I didn’t mean to bum you out.” “It’s alright,” Piper replied, blushing at the feeling of his chest pressing against her back, “I don’t get upset when I’m with you.” He laughed a little, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you about this boxing competition over the summer…” Category:Blog posts